Yandere-kun
Yandere-kun is the male equivalent of Ayano. At this time, this student is merely hypothetical and does not actually exist. Description "Many people have requested the ability to play as a male protagonist instead of a female. This would take a lot of extra time and money, since a male protagonist could not be added to the game without male equivalents of all of Ayano's animations and voiced lines. However, if it was to happen, what would "Yandere-kun" be like? One possibility is that Yandere-kun - exactly like his female equivalent - is an emotionless boy who feels no reason to live...until he meets Senpai, and finally begins experiencing the same emotions and sensations that everyone else can experience. Yandere-kun would seek to eliminate anyone who threatens to take Senpai away from him, because Yandere-kun doesn't want to lose the one thing that makes him feel alive. Another possibility is that Yandere-kun is a naturally sadistic person who requires an obsession to give his life meaning. He has marked a girl to be "his" - his property, his possession. He's hunting down anyone who flirts with Senpai because it's like a game to him...a game of death. What kind of person will Yandere-kun be? Will there even be a Yandere-kun? Only time will tell."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Easter Egg Mode As of the March 8th, 2017 Build, a playable Yandere-kun is now available from the Easter Egg menu as an experimental mode. As he has not been fully implemented, NPCs will still address him as Ayano or Yan-chan, and his voice, such as when laughing, is still feminine. He will always wear Male Uniform 3, regardless of customization. Furthermore, his appearance will not change while wearing a gym uniform or school swimsuit, or while nude, though the censoring steam is still present. As he is just an Easter Egg, these things are to be expected. Yandere-kun can be combined with other Easter Egg modes. However, he will wear his uniform under the Easter Egg outfit. To combine another Easter Egg mode, other than DK Mode, the day must be reset. As of the March 15th, 2017 Build, his hairstyle has been changed and his smirk has been removed. Instead, his expression is now stern and serious. Name YandereDev wants him to just like Ayano, have a name with "Yan" in it so it can be shortened to "Yan-kun". He considered naming him "Hayanari",https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/67797r/a_few_questions/ which means either "Falcon Success" (隼成) or "Great Force" (逸勢). However, this is likely not in his plan anymore, since now, the other character has that name. In this reddit post, YandereDed also expressed positive opinion for the name "Yanosuke" (彌之助 or 弥之助) that has various meanings, and stated that he currenly like the best name "Yanagi" (柳) that means "Willow", because it's short, snappy, and has a double-meaning to a type of knife "Yanagi-ba-bōchō" (柳刃包丁) that means "Willow Blade Knife". Trivia *YandereDev pictures Yandere-kun as a sadistic-looking version of Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665421179415568386 *YandereDev does not find the idea of male yanderes appealing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667601771385065472 Illustrations YandereKun.png|How YandereDev envisions Yandere-kun. Yandere-kun-bloody2.png|Bloody Yandere-kun. Yandere-kun-bloody.png|An old version of bloody Yandere-kun. Yandere-Kun.png|An old version of normal Yandere-kun. YanKun.png|Yandere-kun in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery Yankuningame.png|Yandere-kun's first in-game model. March 8th, 2017. 3-15-2017 Yandere-kun model.png|Yandere-kun's second in-game model. March 15th, 2017. Category:Main Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Hypothetical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Devoted (Persona)